Legolas' Story: Return to Alderwood
by Hollywood Star
Summary: 74 Years after the War of the Ring, Legolas who is traveling the world by Sea with Gimli decides to go back to a childhood memory only to arrive in Alderwood and find his life long best friend, an Elven Maiden, more beautiful than he remembered. Will thin


            The year was 121 of the fourth age. It had been 74 years since the War of the Ring. Legolas and Gimli had long since decided to travel Middle-earth by water.

            "I don't believe Ill ever tire of this, Gimli," Legolas said with a smile on his face. He was laid back with his head rested on his arms, letting the current of River Anduin drift them along.

            "Neither I," Gimli grunted from the other end of the fairly large boat. He too, was outstretched and carelessly staring at the sky, making shapes out of the clouds. They had been traveling down River Anduin for weeks, stopping here and there to sightsee and would often seek housing from fellow Elf Cities. There were many troubles along the way, such as robbers or retired Orcs, looking for a fight, but that was all part of the adventure.

            "Gimli, get the map. Tell me how much further until we reach Alderwood," Legolas requested, keeping his eyes on the path of the river. Gimli grunted once more as he tried to get up. He found the map, read over it, then said," We'll be coming up to a fork in the stream. We will need to go left."

            "Is that where Anduin turns into Noraleaf River?" Legolas asked.

            Gimli answered," Yes, but the map doesn't tell where to go from there."

            Legolas comforted," Don't worry, now that we've reached Noraleaf, Ill remember the rest." Gimli looked as him curiously. Legolas simply smiled and suddenly pointed, " There! It's Noraleaf. Help me." They got out the paddles and began turning the boat to the left.

            Two days had passed, while traveling down the new river. Gimli still had that uneasy feeling that he had no idea what Legolas was hiding from him. Finally, he came out and said it.

            "How is it that you know your way down Noraleaf to Alderwood?"

            Legolas smiled once more and said," I knew you would be asking me soon. When I was young, my father and I would take journeys to Alderwood every time we'd get a chance. It was there that I first became interested in archery. Queen Cicelren of Alderwood gave me my first bow. Her daughter and I were the best of friends. We would always sneak out at night when everyone else was somber, and we would go on our own adventures. We would never leave the walls of Alderwood, though. Oh how it will be great to see her again. We were only around the ages of 8 and 9 years. It has been a long time."

            A sudden smile spread across Gimli's face, "She was the love of your life, eh?"

            Legolas laughed," No, we were too young to think of love. I was more interested in pulling her hair and making her mad than holding her down and kissing her."

            "Come, now. You didn't even think once about her beauty?"

            Legolas thought and simply answered, "No…"

            One more day had passed. Traveling by sea was making the adventurers weary. Just when they had had enough, they finally reached the pathway to continue on foot to Alderwood. They hid their boat, gathered their things, and started walking.

            " That's why you wanted to go back, isn't it? Because you thought she was beautiful…" Gimli added in on a conversation that was a day old. Legolas shook his head and laughed. He felt no need to try and convince him that it wasn't true.

            After walking for what felt like an hour, Legolas suddenly stopped.

            " What is it?" Gimli asked.

            " Something doesn't feel right," he answered uneasily, " I think we're being followed…"

            Gimli turned around quickly to see if he might be able to catch someone off guard. Legolas continued," Come. The sooner we reach Alderwood, the better." They both picked up their pace.

            By nightfall, the sun was setting quickly and they had finally reached Alderwood. "There it is," Legolas said, pointing to the brightly lit, shinning walls that seemed to climb higher than the trees. Gimli stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth had fallen open at the sight. He had been to many Elven lands, but this, by far, was the most beautiful he had ever witnessed. And he hadn't even seen the beginning of it. The inside was yet to be viewed.  "Well don't stop now, we're almost there," Legolas joked. Gimli shook his head to come back to reality, then ran to catch up.

            When they reached the marble-like, stone doors, Legolas reached for the giant stone carving in the shape of a leaf, and knocked hard. They then heard a slightly muffled, quiet, male voice say," Ya tana?"

            " What was that?" Grimli asked, confused.

            Legolas answered," Its Elvish. He asked 'Who's there'. Let me talk," he continued," Inye tuule Legolas Greenleaf, ion o Thranduiltar o nildo ana kil Cicelrentar." 

            The voice on the other side of the door suddenly replied with amusement," Ai! Legolas antuulia! Teli, tara i fenda!"  An elven guard, tall in stature, and wearing a brilliant suit of armor opened the doors with a smile, welcoming them to Alderwood.

            "What did you tell him?" Gimli asked, still very confused.

            " I said 'It is I, Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil, with a friend, to see Queen Cicelren.'"

            "And what did he say back?" he asked again.

            " He said ' Alas, Legolas has returned... Come, cross the threshold."

            Gimli smiled and shrugged," Well that was easy."

            They crossed through the streets of Alderwood and climbed the large staircase to Queen Cicelren's fortress. All the while, many Elves, mostly older, came to greet Legolas and welcome him back.

            When they reached the door to the palace, Queen Cicelren and Princess Cedahlia were already there, dressed in their finest, to greet them. "Legolas Greenleaf, I would have never expected to see you again," the Queen said with a smile, opening her arms as he approached her. They embraced.

            "It is truly great to see you again. I have missed this place for far too long. I had to come back."

            "Look how you've grown! Now you are taller than Belil, I'm sure."

            Legolas' heart nearly stopped. "Belil-Gaviel? Is she here?"

            "Of course! We received word that you had arrived and so we have just been quickening around here, trying to get ready. As usual, she is _still_ getting herself ready." Queen Cicelren let out her usual womanly laugh that Legolas remembered quite fondly. "So how are you with the bow? Any better then the last time you've tried?" she continued with a smile. It brought back an old memory.

            He laughed, " I'd like to think so."

            " Will you show me? I'd love to see!" Princess Cedahlia suddenly insisted, raising her arm, as if trying to make her sister's old friend recognize her. He smiled at her and preceded to take out his bow, put an arrow to it, and searched for something to hit. Just then, his eye quickly caught a leaf that began to fall from a nearby tree. He pulled back the arrow onto the bow, aimed, and shot. It hit the leaf, in flight, and landed in the opposite wall. Everyone began to clap. Legolas started slightly blushing as he walked over to the wall to remove the arrow. A hand got to it before he could. He turned his head and saw that it was Belil-Gaviel. Both Legolas and Gimli's mouths dropped. The little elf that Legolas remembered was now grown up. Gimli whispered under his breath, as if talking to Legolas like he was right next to him, " Legolas… She's beautiful."

            Belil giggled and said," Nice shot." She glared into his eyes with her piercing, deep blue ones then jumped into his arms, like the children they once were together, and hugged him, tight. Her dark brown hair flew over her face, but nothing could stop her from embracing with her long time best friend. " I have missed you, so!"

            " I do agree that it has felt like forever since the last we've talked!"

            "Where have you been all these years? I believe its time we caught up!" she said with a giggle.

            After a small moment of silence, Gimli purposely cleared his throat and looked at Legolas. "Oh! Sorry. Gimli, this is Belil-Gaviel..." He looked at her and began to smile at what he was seeing. Remembering the rest of the company, he then continued, turning towards," And this is her sister, Princess Cedahlia and Queen Cicely. I don't know if Belil would prefer princess or not, being quite the adventurous one I remember. But, Fair Maidens, this is my good friend, Gimli."

            "It is tremendous to finally meet you," Gimli said with a smile, kneeling before the Queen and taking her hand in for a kiss. Her beauty struck his as astounding.

            " We have come to stay for a few days, if all is well with you," Legolas informed the Queen.

            " Oh! You know all is well with me. We would love to give you housing. As long as you need!" she replied. She then called over one of her servants saying to her in elvish," Ricpa, fir fuum men ten Legolas o Gimli."

            The long, brown haired servant answered with a bow," leneeme kawin."

            Queen Cicelren turned back to the two weary travelers and said," Ricpa is going to find the both of you rooms in the stronghold while you are here."

            They thanked her and followed Ricpa. Belil-Gaviel followed close behind. Gimli was shown to his room first. He put down his belongings and went straight to the bed. Before his head had even hit the pillow, he was asleep. Legolas let out a laugh as he saw this.

"I'm guessing the beds are the same as they always were?"

Belil-Gaviel laughed with him. "But of course! Only made out of the finest of leafing. Enough to put a Troll to sleep in an instant!"

Legolas shook his head, unbelieving that the place he once knew as a second home still had its feel to it. He smiled once more then he and Belil-Gaviel followed Ricpa to the next room. Ricpa welcomed him in, then bowed and left the vicinity. Legolas put his possessions and equipment down as he sat on the edge of the bed, not willing to test its dormant power by lying back just yet. Although, it was the first time he had sat in many hours, thus allowing the bed to comfort his sore body. Belil-Gaviel sat down next to him and said smiling her usual sweet smile," So… this is rather awkward, wouldn't you agree?"

            He turned to her and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, wondering if he should say what was on his mind or not. Finally, he said," Belil, I'm not going to lie to you. You have grown since the last time we had larked about together… and you are even more beautiful now then I would have expected."

            She turned away with a slight nervous giggle then looked at him, replying," I was going to say the same about you…" Legolas gazed into her deep blue eyes, as they once did before. She stared back, willingly. Through this, it was almost as if their souls could communicate. Belil broke the silence as she then rose to her feet and took his hand saying," Come! I have something to show you!" She pulled him off of the edge of the bed with great force and pulled his down the enormous hallway, rapidly.

            "Now?" he replied, smiling at eagerness, but not quick to show it," But it is time to rest. Everyone else is already asleep, I'm sure." He then remember the days when they were younger, running down the same hallway in the same direction. He suddenly knew exactly where they were going. "Our hide out..." he spoke softly to himself.

            Sure enough, that is what she wanted to show him. They entered the main courtyard of the bastion and he let out a smile. " I can't believe you kept this!" Legolas spoke softly, but with much joy.

            " Of course I did!" she answered," Mother felt it was time to rid of it but I refused." She laughed," I slept in there for three nights just so she wouldn't destroy it while I was sleeping someplace else."

            Their hide out was built out of wood, in one of the corners of the castle's main garden. They had planted a tree inside of it, which had now grown straight through the top. It was here that the young elves would play as if at war, hiding in its shelter against evil Orcs. Young Legolas had always wondered what real Orcs looked like. He had only heard about them from stories his father would tell him. Little did he know that as he grew older, he would save Middle-earth from their destruction.

            " I knew seeing this would bring you joy," Belil-Gaviel whispered with a smile. She gave him one last look then climbed through the undersized doorway. It had seemed to be larger when they were younger, but not now. " Come on in!" she continued.

            With a smile, Legolas slouched and entered the fort. " I remember it being a lot larger than this," he spoke softly, but with much consideration.

            " You know, you are very brave to bring a Dwarf into the walls of Alderwood," Belil suddenly raised the off-the-topic subject. 

            " I knew Gimli would be welcomed here," Legolas said reassuringly," More than ever if I told you he was a good friend of mine."

            " I suppose you are right, but still, none the less, very brave. My mother, herself was very brave for letting a Dwarf enter! Even after hearing all she has about them! I'm amazed my sister greeted him with such kindness. And Ricpa? Ricpa looked as if she was going to wet herself, when she was told to show Gimli to his room," she laughed. Something about her laugh even drove Legolas wild inside.

            Legolas laughed along with her, trying to hold it back, but feeling the spirit come onto him way to strongly." Yes, I noticed that. Who is Ricpa? She looks rather familiar."

            Suddenly, Belil began to laugh gently. " Do you remember that time when we snuck pollen into Skaverre's drink? And when she drank it, her lips swelled up instantly?" She tried to hold back her loud laugh. 

            " Skaverre, the servant, right? Yes, I remember!" Legolas laughed along with her. "And for the next three days she couldn't talk because her lips were the size of the petals we had gotten the pollen from!"

            "Yes! Well, Ricpa is Skaverre's daughter, can you believe it?"

            "Skaverre still dug up a spouse after looking as hideous as that? No, I can't believe it. And that's why Ricpa looks so familiar." They laughed together once more.

            Soon, the laughing ceased and they found themselves silently staring into each other's eyes once again. Belil-Gaviel slowly began to move closer, but undecidedly to Legolas. He saw her progress and began to do the same. She thought about it for a moment, then went for it.  Their lips met gently. Belil's tasting as sweet as blossom's first bloom; Legolas' tasting as serene as peace coming after a storm filled night. They both closed their eyes and embarked on the first kiss each of them had ever had. Suddenly Belil-Gaviel pulled away.

            " I can't do this," she spoke, beginning to cry," Legolas, there is something I must tell you."

            "What is it?" Legolas asked confused.

            Dead silence suddenly fell. Belil appeared as if worried to speak what she had to say, biting down on her lip. Finally, she confessed," Legolas, I am ordained to be married. It has been planned…and it is not to you." Legolas still looked confused. She sighed deeply then continued. " My mother and your father were planning a predetermined marriage between you and I, but then after a long wait, we hadn't heard from you, and thought you to never return. So my mother made other plans with King Ephaith from Laneland, to his son, Redero. So we are to be married…and before winter comes."

            Legolas looked hurt. The thought was too much to dwell on. It was silent until he meekly spoke, not knowing what to say," Oh…well, I see."

            Belil-Gaviel quickly jumped in again. "But that's the thing! I don't want to be with him! I'm not even on familiar terms with him!" She calmed herself, looking him in the eye again, and taking a breath." I want to be with you."

            It fell silent again. Legolas gazed off into the open space as he tried to think of a plan. He then said, " Maybe we could talk to your mother and see if we could make things the way they were." Belil silently stared at Legolas as if she had something else to say. "…Right?" he continued.

            " There's more to the story than that."

            " ...What is it?" Legolas asked, even more concerned.

            " Well, you and I both know that us here in Alderwood have always been in a constant battle with those in Laneland. So that is how my mother and King Ephaith planned on settling things, almost as if the wedding would be a peace treaty. Can you imagine what Ephaith would think if we asked to call it off? He would probably begin a real war with us!"

            " Yes, I understand," Legolas regretfully confessed. 

            Belil-Gaviel began to softly cry as Legolas pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight. He rested his chin to the top of her head, smoothing her hair with his gentle touch. He took a deep breath.

            "It will all be okay. Don't you worry," he spoke as he squeezed her tighter. There, they sat in comfortable silence.

            *                                                               *                                                          *

            The morning sun blazed through the canopy of the trees and onto Legolas' face as he awoke in his bed.  It was the soundest sleep he had received for many months. He began to arise but realized there was nothing obligating him to awake for, so he allowed his body to fall lifelessly back down. Almost back into a complete slumber, he was stirred once again by a knock at the door.

            "Maer aur," Belil-Gaviel said with a soft smile as she stuck her head through the cracked door, her hair falling around her face, playfully.

            Legolas turned his head from out the open balcony, to the door. When he saw her, he smiled. "Good morning to you, too."

            She came and sat down at the end of the bed where he still laid. " Mother has prepared a reasonably large breakfast for our guests," she said with a smile, leaning on her arm which was outstretched on the soft blanket, supporting her weight. She rested her head on her shoulder. Legolas sat up and rested on his elbows. They stared at each other with smiled in silence for a moment. An instant later, a tired Gimli dragged himself into the room, rubbing his eyes.

            "Well look who decided to join us," Legolas jokingly spoke, turning his attention, uneasily, to him.

            "Did you get enough rest?" Belil tried to hold back a smile.

            "Yes. What happened, I do not know, but I feel a great deal rested," he managed to murmur out.

            "I'll tell you what happened. You fell into a deep sleep the instant you hit the bed," Legolas informed him, grinning.

            "The beds here in the castle have a history of doing that to weary travelers," Belil-Gaviel then informed Gimli, who was already asleep the last time it was mentioned.

            "Well, weary I was," Gimli said effortlessly while walking over to the balcony where the sun poured in. "What did I miss?"

            "Not much," Legolas spoke, looking at Belil. He then turned and looked at Gimli, saying," We have breakfast awaiting for us downstairs."

            Just as he said such, Gimli's body reactions from behind transformed from a tired, effortless slouch to a straight, upright stance. He spun around and began to run out of the door as fast as his stubby legs would allow. They laughed blissfully as his reaction and followed soon behind shortly after.

            The scent of luscious baked goods filled the massive hallways as Legolas and Belil-Gaviel made their way to the downstairs eating room. They knew that Gimli had already arrived because his scruffy voice, thanking the servants and cooks joyously, could be heard loud and clear. They reached the entry to the room. Suddenly everyone in the room stopped what were doing and turned to look. The space grew silent. Surprised and rather confused, Legolas and Belil-Gaviel looked at themselves, then at each other to see what might have been the problem. All of a sudden, the silence was corrupted with clapping and cheering before going back to normal. 

            "I think they enjoy seeing us together again," Belil suggested to Legolas as she turned her budding red cheek to him to hide her smile from the rest of the party. He smiled at her and took her by the arm, leading her down the last of the flight of stairs, and to the table. There, they ate and talked of times of old for the remainder of the morning.

                        *                                              *                                              *

            A few days had passed, and as much as they wanted to stay, Legolas and Gimli felt it was time to continue on down Noraleaf River soon. The night was cold and the wind came through the open balcony as Legolas began packing up his belongings. His attention was brought to a knocking at his door.

            "You may enter," he spoke, turning his head to say so, but not taking his eyes off of his work. Belil-Gaviel entered with hidden excitement, followed by two Elven guards. Behind them, was Queen Cicelren.

            "My mother would like a word with you," Belil said as she walked past Legolas, staring him playfully in the eye. She had a devious smile stretched upon her face. Her eyes couldn't help but intrigue Legolas. He followed them as she continued to walk past him to the balcony. He then turned back to welcome the Queen.

            "Legolas," Queen Cicelren began," I know that you feel the need to leave tonight, but I have had a feast catered in your name. Please tell me that you will stay one more night and eat merrily and I shall lend you anything of your heart's need in the morning for your travels." She ended with a comforting smile.

            Legolas gave it much thought. He turned to look at Belil who was leaned up against the decorative railing on the balcony. She returned the glance. He turned back to the Queen. "As much as I would love to stay, there is a burden on my heart and I have yet to figure it out. I feel Gimli and I need to leave as soon as possible."

            Queen Cicelren looked at him with saddened eyes. Legolas turned to look at Belil-Gaviel once more. She tilted her head, looking back at him, as if expecting a change in answer. He turned spoke again, "Well, alright, if you are offering me a place of refuge for one more night, I can not resist. A place like this, in particular, it is impossible to turn down."

            The Queen's frown turned into a joyous grin as she said," Good! I am very pleased to hear this! Then I shall see you in the main dinning room later tonight?"

            "Yes, madam," he answered her with a smile.

            "Wonderful!" She continued," I will give word to your friend, Gimli at once." And with that, she and the guards left the room.

            Legolas turned once again and looked at Belil, feeling defeated by her glances, but definitely not complaining. She smiled once more at him. He smiled back.

            "So, tell me of one of your adventures," she suddenly chimed out, innocently. She remained leaning against the railing and was waiting for an answer.

            Legolas, who had began to pack his things again, turned his head to her as he heard this. "Well," he started to say as he dropped what he was doing and began to walk over to her," I have been to a land called Dinodas where little creatures called Hobbits live. Gimli and I rescued them from flesh eating Orcs."

            "You say that as if it was no big deal," She teased. She was now looking Legolas straight in the face because he had reached her and was now leaning over her.

            "Well, not to speak of conceit, but its the truth. Gimli and I make a great team," he continued to say.

            "A great team that needs a female companionship, wouldn't you agree?" She spoke almost in a whisper, for Legolas' lips were now merely an inch away from her own.

            "I agree completely," he spoke quietly, as well.

            At the same instant, they both quickly leaned in for each other and began to kiss once again. Apparently they had liked what they had tasted before. The moment swept them away as Belil wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his were placed fittingly around her waist. Then suddenly, as quick as it started, they both pulled away at the same time. Belil sighed as she laid her head on his chest, filling her heart fill with more concern and distress.

            "We need to talk to my mother," she spoke exhausted from the frustration. 

            Legolas nodded his head in agreement. They agreed to call it quits for the night and made their way down to the main dinning room.

                                    *                                              *                                              *

            After the appetizing feast, and everyone had retired to their resting, Belil-Gaviel made her way to Legolas' bedchamber to talk to him once more.

            "I am going to talk to my mother now," she stared him hard in the eyes. Their eyes had become each other's comfort, but he could see through hers that she was nervous.

            "Would you like for me to accompany you?" he asked, picking up her hand and holding it in his hand. He did not break the stare that coursed between them.

            She finally answered," No, I wish to go alone I think." She was more uncertain about this than anything in her life. She suddenly changed her mind and said," No-no, I wish for you to join me in telling her." They both let out a smile.

            "As you wish," he answered, comfortingly. They walked out of the door and towards the Queen's chamber.

            They arrived at the giant double doors that led into the Queen's bedchamber. Guarding the doors were two Elven soldiers. Belil walked up, unstirred by them, and spoke to them confidently in the elvish tongue," I need to speak with my mother." The guards looked at her, and then unquestionably allowed them both to pass.

            "Oh my dear, sweet children!" Queen Cicelren greeted them with a smile as she walked away from her own open balcony. It quickly faded when she saw that they were not returning the smile. She walked over to her bed and serenely sat down on the edge. "What troubles you? Is everything okay?"

            "Oh! Yes, mother. Everything is quite all right, I assure you. But we have to speak with you about a very important matter," Belil-Gaviel spoke with sincerity in her voice.

            "Well, go ahead..." her mother then said, curiously.

            "Well mother, before you say anything or even an answer, please hear what I have to say first," she began. Legolas stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder, just to let her know that he was there. "Mother, I love Legolas. He is dear to me in every way. I know that you have an arranged marriage set already between Prince Redero and I, but I do not love him. Mother, I don't even know him. So I am here to ask you-beg you- with all of my heart- please, break it off? I know what it will bring to our city if-" she was suddenly cut off.

            "Done," her mother simply said.

            Curiosity made its way in Belil-Gaviel's face quickly. Legolas looked out from behind her, curiously, as well. "Done?" she repeated to her mother. "But won't King Ephaith be angered by this and a war will start between Alderwood and Laneland? We mustn't have that!"

            Her mother comforted her," Belil, you and I both know that love comes before anything else. We will have this all figured out in due time. Don't you fret about any of those bits and pieces." 

            "But mother-" Belil began to say but was cut off once more by her.

            "Belil. You are not Queen yet, so you do not need this burden upon your shoulders. It is I that will figure that all out. I know that you and Legolas were meant for one another, and I was deeply hurt when he did not return for some time. But I did not toil. I knew you were destined. To prove me right, you are here again! And you had better believe that I will not let you slip through our walls once again." She ended in a pleased smile.

            Surely enough, Legolas and Belil-Gaviel did, indeed feel as if much weight were lifted off their shoulders. They smiled along with her mother as Legolas pulled Belil in for a defeating hug. The room was instantly filled with joy. Belil-Gaviel then went over to her mother and hugged her.

            "Thank you so much," She repeated over and over, not sure if the point had gotten across that she was thankful, but felt the need to say it anyway.

                                    *                                              *                                              *

            The next morning, Legolas and Gimli finished up their packing and met in Legolas' room. Belil-Gaviel, Cedahlia, and Queen Cicelren met them in there as well, as did the two Elven guards.

            "You are still wishing to go along with your quest?" the Queen asked them sorrowfully, but with much more hope at his departure this time.

            "Yes, there is much more for us to see and experience...and my heart's burden has yet to be sought after," Legolas spoke as he stood tall next to Belil-Gaviel.

            "Mother," Belil then said aloud," May I see them to their boat?"

            The Queen gave it a moment's thought, keeping into consideration the fact that she did not allow her daughters to leave the walls of Alderwood. She disregarded the rule for this opportunity. "Yes, I will allow it, this once, to see them off." She then told the guards in the elven tongue to see them out.

            They reached the Beach of Noraleaf River and Gimli (with the help of the guards) brought their boat down to the water.

            Legolas smiled down at the slightly shorter elven maiden and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly once again. "So this is goodbye?" Belil-Gaviel asked with a serene face.

            "For now," he answered, still smiling comfortingly," I promise I will be back as soon as I can. You have my word. I just can't let Gimli down. We had promised each other we would travel Middle-earth for adventures and so we shall until the adventures become scarce."

            "I understand," she replied," Maybe the next time you are back this way, I shall see if I can come with you."

            This brought an even bigger smile to Legolas' face. "Indeed! Yes!"

            Gimli got in the boat and Legolas pushed them off as he, too got in. They got out their paddles and began paddling north.  Legolas looked back at Belil-Gaviel.

            Belil smiled as a tear fell from her eye. "Abpedo, mel!" she yelled to him.

            "Abpedo, mel!" he yelled back to her.

            They looked at each other until they couldn't be seen anymore.

            "What did she say to you?" Gimli asked, breaking the quieted silence, but in a soft small voice.

            Legolas, looking at the river ahead, answered," She said, speak to you soon...my love."


End file.
